


Sweet and Sour

by jaxaidfics



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, but very little stuff about transness. just mentions, this could be a self insert but ill never tell, two dumbasses fall in love eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxaidfics/pseuds/jaxaidfics
Summary: VERY slow burn between Shane and a trans male player, Jaxon. Basically follows the farmer through his journey. Also this is a work in progress so I will go back and edit and change stuff!!
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Original Character(s), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Another Day at the Office

Jaxon woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm for the second time that morning. He pried his eyes open and strained to see the time on his old alarm clock through the blur of his newly awake eyes. Late again. He was a serial snoozer and he knew it, but he couldn't help needing those extra few minutes. He sat up and stretched, back cracking. He was so tired, and so were his joints. He rubbed his eyes, but they still stung when they opened. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, and when his bare feet hit the cold fake hardwood of his apartment floor, it sent a shiver up his spine. He was taking his time to wake up, and he knew that if he didn't hurry, he'd be so late that his boss would take notice and chew him out, but he couldn't find the energy to care. He felt so groggy. His feet patted along the floor as he slowly made his way to his tiny, dirty bathroom. I hadn't been cleaned in months, and soap scum was starting to climb up the shower walls. He knew he had to clean it sometime, that leaving it like this was gross and bad for his health, but... he didn't know why he hadn't. It was small enough that it would be an easy task. It would probably only take around half an hour. He looked at himself in the toothpaste and grime covered mirror as he brushed his teeth and his dull, blank eyes stared back at him. He always hated his eyes. They pointed downwards at the edges, making him look sad, and after working this dead end soul-sucking job for... how many years? they looked tired and hollow. He spit out his toothpaste and dried his face. He was getting stubble, but he didn't feel like shaving. Even his skin looked dull and grey, to match his tired eyes. He stared at himself a little longer, remembering how bright he used to look, before shaking the thought and grabbing his Joja uniform off the floor. It was dirty and more than... dubious smelling. He hadn't done laundry in a long time, and he didn't know why he hadn't done that either. After he was dressed, he stopped at his front door before exiting, hand on the doorknob. He did this every day, but today was worse than usual. He didn't want to go to work. He contemplated calling in sick, but he'd used up all his sick days for the year when he caught the flu a few months earlier. The cold doorknob was starting to make his hand uncomfortable. He was just so tired. No amount of sleep could make him feel awake anymore. His eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath.

"You can do this Jax. Two more days and then the weekend. Then you can sleep all you want. You can do this," he spoke aloud to himself. He opened his door and started to make his way to the bus stop. He hated driving, it made him nervous, so he took the bus everywhere. It had its downsides on occasions like this, when he missed the bus and had to wait in the early spring rain. It was still cold from winter, and the felt the last bits of unmelted snow beneath his creased work shoes, the peeled fake leather allowing the wetness in. He hated missing the bus, especially when it was cold out, but he hated waking up early even more, so he often did. When he finally made it to work, he was only 30 minutes late. He clocked in, and grabbed a donut from the break room. Eating the donuts in the morning always made him feel nauseous, but it was better than his stomach growling before lunch and Joanne making him eat her leftovers. He was grateful that she looked after him but her cooking was horrific. Not that he was any better. As he made his way to his desk, he looked into the cameras pointed at him, following him down the halls. He hated the cameras. They made him feel like he was always being watched, even when he wasn't at work. He used to pull faces at them every once in a while, when he first started working the cubicle job, but he couldn't find the energy anymore. He finally made it to his cubicle, where he would spend the next nine hours, slunk down into his desk chair, and stared at his computer screen. He blinked. He looked at the clock and an hour had passed since he sat down. He felt like shit, and he closed his eyes. The camera at his cubicle beeped angrily. Not allowed to sleep on the job. He sighed. He used to be such a happy person, but now, he felt his spirit fading. As soon as he thought that, his eyes snapped open, as he remembered what his grandfather had said to him. He felt it. He knew. He had known, deep down, for a while. It was finally time. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. The starting of the first real smile he'd had in a while. He pulled his top drawer open and saw the letter. When he first received it, he felt the urge to keep it here, and now he was happy he did. He tore open the letter and, as his eyes skimmed the it, his heart immediately filled. A farm? Grandpa had never told him about owning a farm in his youth. He laughed loudly, incapable of holding it back, and jumped up out of his uncomfortable, torn desk chair. People were poking their heads up to stare, but he didn't care. He hadn't laughed in a long, long time. He marched away from the cubicles and towards his bosses office, laughing the whole way, tears forming in his eyes. He threw open his bosses door howling with laughter, and his bosses shocked face made him laugh even harder. He keeled over, coughing, laughing, and howling so hard it hurt.

"I quit!" He managed to yell out, "I quit! I'm leaving!". Saying it made him laugh even harder, and tears of laughter and release streamed down his face. He was finally done. He could finally leave.

"You can't just- I need two week-" His boss stuttered.

"Fuck your two weeks!" He laughed, "and fuck you! Fuck you!". He yelled it out to the whole office. He felt the years of tension he'd been holding for years fall from his shoulders. He owned a farm now. He was going to have to break the year lease on his apartment. It was going to cost him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting out of this awful building at last. He practically sprinted to the bus stop, giggling the whole way. A farm! He didn't even mind when it started raining as he waited for the next bus home. When he got to his apartment he looked around. He didn't have anything he cared about here. He grabbed a pair of old dark blue overalls and a yellow t-shirt and shoved them in one of his old school backpacks. He could deal with everything else he needed later, he just needed to leave _now_. He opened the cabinet below his kitchen sink and pulled out an old phone book. He had to tell them he was coming. He found the only number under Pelican Town and called. It rung for a couple of seconds until-

"Hello this is Mayor Lewis fr-"

"Mayor Lewis! You're alive!"

"Well, I would sure hope so. Sam if this is a prank, I-"

"No, no this isn't a prank. I'm sorry, my grandfather mentioned you in his letter and I.. I should introduce myself. I'm Jaxon. My grandfather owned uh," He looked at the letter in his hand, "Strawberry Farm, and apparently he left it to me in his will? I'd like to claim it if uh.. if its still in shape enough to farm I guess." He hadn't even considered that it might not even be farmable land anymore. Can land even be un-farmable? Oh god he doesn't know anything about running a farm what was he-

"By Yoba... a grandson..? In his will... does that mean he's..." There was a long silence. "Strawberry Farm has been waiting for some time for you. It's gotten a little... run down over the years but we'd all be happy to welcome you into our little community. When will you arrive?"

Jaxon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The community would help him. He could do this. 

"Um, as soon as you'll have me," he looked at his bag with one pair of overalls and a toothbrush in it, "I'm ready whenever you are".


	2. Fresh Air

The bus ride was only a few hours long, but Jaxon still got a much-needed nap. He didn't feel as nervous as he thought he would, but he was still anxious to see his new home. When he stepped off the bus the fresh spring air hit him, and he couldn't help but grin. A woman was waiting at the bus stop, and smiling back at him. She had bright red hair pulled into a ponytail and a slight smile line and crows feet. Her brown fur jacket looked worn and well loved. She was exactly how he had envisioned a townsperson of Pelican Town to look.

"Hello! You must be Jaxon! I'm Robin. Mayor Lewis asked me to show you the way to your new home! He's getting it ready now". She smiled at him warmly. Jaxon followed her away from the road. They walked in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He tried to take in every bit of his surroundings. The whole place looked surreally beautiful. On their way, he saw a sign pointing two ways. The one pointing where they came from said "Bus Stop" and the other, pointing the opposite way of where they were going said "Pelican Town". He laughed to himself and wondered if he'd really see any pelicans here. He was glad he wasn't too far from town, though. On the way here, he worried it would be a long walk, since he wasn't learning to drive, tractors or anything else of that nature. As they approached the farm, he gasped. It was definitely going to be a... fixer-upper. There were tall weeds everywhere, and it looked more like a forest than a farm.

"Here we are! You're new home!" Robin smiled at him, with an expecting expression. He turned his attention toward the house. It was... about what he was expecting. He wondered how it would handle the rain. An older man in a news cap stepped out of his house.

"Ah, you must be Jaxon! I'm Mayor Lewis. Everyone here has been so excited to meet you! It's not often we get someone new around. You should say hi to everyone when you get the chance." Mayor Lewis smiled and turned away. He said it kindly, but he looked a bit startled, like he'd seen a ghost. "Well I'll leave you to get to know the place. Let me know if you have any questions!". At that, he turned and walked back towards town. Robin smiled at Jaxon.

"If you ever need anything built for your farm or if you want me to fix up your house, I'm the town carpenter. Stop by sometime and I'll see what I can do for you. I live right up the hill!" She pointed at a path above the house. "Well Jaxon, I'll see you around." Jaxon watched her make her way towards the path, then turned his attention back to the- back to _his_ house. The red tin roof and wood siding looked old and worn down from years of neglect. There were holes in the porch and the wood stacked beside it was rotten and old. He turned to look back at his farm. There were weeds and trees everywhere and rocks jutting out of the ground. There was grass covering almost the entire property. He grinned. He couldn't wait to tackle every problem. He dreaded work at the office everyday, but this... this was different. He opened his front door and dropped his backpack on the ground, He looked around at the small, single room and couldn't contain his excitement. Even if it was just a small empty house, it filled him with a sense of home he hadn't felt in years. He sat on the floor in front of the old TV and flipped it on to KOZU 5. Clear skies tomorrow! He flopped down on the lumpy bed and sighed. It had been a long day. He woke up this morning wanting to go to bed more than anything in the world and now he could barely sleep he was so excited. He drifted off, wondering what the townspeople would be like and dreaming of his big beautiful farm.


	3. Meet Cute

Jaxon woke up to the distant crow of a rooster and sunlight dripping through the cracks in his home. He could smell the fresh air and pine trees, even from inside, and it filled him with an excitement he'd never felt before. He sat up, tangled in his sheets, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe it. He was more rested than he'd felt in years and it was only 6:00 am. He swung his bare feet over the side of his bed and as soon as he hit the floor he made a mental note to buy the first pair of slippers he could find. The last thing he wanted was a splinter in his foot that kept him from farming. He looked down and realized he should buy some clothes as well. He pulled his toothbrush out of his bag and looked around. No sink. He made another mental note to talk to Robin about running water... and to buy a notepad. When Jaxon decided to take a look at his farm and make a game plan, he opened his front door and nearly tripped over something... A large wrapped gift! He picked it up and twirled it in his hands. There was a note attached that read, "To get you started! -Mayor Lewis". He immediately tore it open and found a box full of tools and a few seeds. Jaxon got to work straight away. After clearing some grass and rocks by the pond near his house, he began to sow the land. On the bus ride to Pelican Town, he had read up a little on farming and knew some of the basics, but he could tell he had a lot to learn. It only took him a couple of hours to get everything watered and planted. Afterwards, he stepped back and admired his hard work.  
"Aw man!", he heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw a younger girl with purple hair and a jean vest and a disappointed look. "You're the new farmer aren't you? I didn't know you'd be moving in so soon. I used to enjoy exploring here, so I was going to walk around one last time before you came. Anyways, I'm Abigail."  
"It's nice to meet you, Abigail. I'm Jaxon. If you'd like, I wouldn't mind letting you take one last walk around still. Just tell me if you find anything interesting!", he said with a wink. Abigail's face lit up and she jogged off into the trees without another word. Jaxon figured now would be a good time to head into town and see who else he could find, so he wandered off in the direction the Pelican Town sign he saw yesterday was facing. After the bus stop, the trees opened up into a large town square. Jaxon could see buildings and houses everywhere, and even a small park up a little hill. The first building he came across was the doctor's office. He figured now was as good of a time as ever to schedule his annual appointments. He didn't really know when else he'd think of it, so he headed there first. The office looked pretty typical, and he saw a woman in a nurse outfit and a mustached man in a white coat chatting behind the front desk. After introducing himself and learning their names, Harvey and Maru, he set up an appointment in the winter. He figured he wouldn't be too busy around that time. Jaxon saw that there was a general store connected to the doctor's office and remembered his mental note about slippers and new clothes. He pushed the door to the shop open and a little bell above it rung. The man behind the counter jolted up with a smile,  
"Hello! You're the new farmer, right? I'm Pierre and this," He gestured to the woman standing by him, "is my wife Caroline. If you ever need seeds for your farm, I always sell crops that are in season!". Jaxon smiled politely, introduced himself, and began his quest to find slippers and a new wardrobe. He was surprised at the wide selection at such a little store, and bought as much as he could afford. After running his errand he decided to explore the town and stop by all the houses to introduce himself. He met a lot of people, most he liked, other than Haley, who was quite rude. He hoped he wouldn't be a stranger for much longer, and everyone who was rightfully wary of a new face would warm up to him soon. Jaxon looked at his watch and saw that it was still quite early, and he knew that he passed a saloon on his way to the library. He figured there might still be a couple of people there he hadn't met, so he made his way towards it. As soon as he pushed open the doors he knew it was the best idea he'd had all day. The music was lively and everyone was chattering. The atmosphere was cozier than anything he had experienced. He said hello to the people he'd met that morning and sat at the bar. He ordered a beer an surveyed the room as he sipped. Most faces he recognized from earlier. Sam, Sebastian, and Abigail were playing pool, Mayor Lewis and Marnie were sitting together, Pam was right beside him, and Emily was tending the bar. Even Elliot and Leah were there, chatting at there own table (Jaxon got the impression that they were mostly interested in their art, and not social calls). There was one person Jaxon didn't recognize, though. He was standing in a corner, looking into his glass of beer. He had russled hair and a scruffy face. He was wearing an old, torn hoodie that looked... kinda gross. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked a familiar kind of tired and hollow. Something drew Jaxon towards him, and he slid off of his stool and made his way to the man.  
"Hello! I-"  
"Do I know you?" He said in a scruffy voice. He looked up at Jaxon sharply. Jaxon did his best to keep the peppy, friendly composure, that he had recently taken on.  
"Well, not yet but-"  
"Leave me alone". The man looked back at his glass, scowling. Jaxon didn't want to upset him anymore, but it felt wrong to leave the conversation on such a sour note.  
"Well, just so you know, I'm Jaxon. I live on the farm up the hill now. If you ever need fresh produce, let me know, and I'll see what I can do for you!" He put on the kindest smile he could and figured a peace offering of food might help but the man's scowl deepened.  
"Unless you're growing peppers this time of year, I doubt it. Now, I believe I asked you to leave me alone." Jaxon sighed, but tried to keep his friendly smile. He had, unknowingly to himself, created a bit of a goal that morning to befriend everyone (even Haley), but it seemed like this guy wasn't going to make that easy. Jaxon slid back into his seat at the bar.  
"Man, what is up with that guy?" Jaxon sighed, mostly to himself.  
"Shane? I wouldn't take whatever he said too personally. He's like that to everyone." Emily smiled sadly. Jaxon finished his beer and began his truck home. He turned around to take one last look at the lively bar. The townspeople were all excitedly chattering and catching up on the weeks affairs, all so familiar with each other. He longed to be a part of it all.


	4. Parsnips

Jaxon woke up to the sound of a rooster, like he had for a couple of weeks now. He slid on his new slippers and made his way to the TV. He had started to watch TV in every morning; There was usually some good farming tips, and he had even learned a couple of recipes (not that he had a kitchen to actually cook). It was nice to relax before starting a days work. Jaxon opened his front door to find some of his crops were ready to be picked. Picking crops was his favorite part of farming, and he'd been looking forward to it for days now. He loved searching for perfectly ripe crops and he always found himself lost in thought. After picking, he put the ripe parsnips in a basket and placed it next to the exit of the farm. He always saved some of his crops to give out as gifts. He knew he didn't have to, but he loved it when people ate the crops he grew himself. He also recently discovered he loved making friends, so it was a win-win. It was still too early to go to the saloon, so he decided to pass the time by clearing some of the farm. He cut overgrown weeds down with his scythe, sun beating down. He dreaded how hot it would be in the summer. After his arms started to tire, he placed all his tools in a chest he'd made--by himself!-- and grabbed the basket and made his way to the saloon. He pushed open the door and took in the bustle of the townsfolk. He loved when it was full of people. He walked around, greeting people and handing out his fresh veggies. He chattered with the rest of the townspeople and caught up on everything that had happened that week. Evelyn had made a fresh batch of flower-shaped cookies, which Jaxon happily accepted a handful of. Even if he hadn't lived in Pelican Town for long, he started to feel like he'd started to make some good friends. After chatting, he made his way to the bar and ordered a beer and a pizza. He was going to be home late, so he might as well eat here. While he waited he walked over to the only person he hadn't talk to yet.  
"Hey! Wou-"  
"I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like some parsnips from my farm," Jaxon kept his friendly smile, determined. Shane looked at the basket full of fresh veggies.  
"Oh... Yah, I guess. Thanks." Shane looked surprised. Jaxon handed over his crops proudly. The parsnips looked so delicious, he knew even Shane couldn't refuse.  
"Your pizza and beer, Jaxon!" Gus placed his food on the bar where Jaxon was standing. Jaxon grinned.  
"Yum!! Looks good, as always, Gus! Want a slice?" Jaxon offered. He only ever saw Shane eat pizza, so he assumed he must like it.  
"I'm not taking your food, man" Shane looked at him funny. Jaxon didn't think his offer was that strange.  
"It's not like I can finish the whole thing! Go ahead, take some. My treat, dude" Jaxon pushed the pizza towards Shane, between where the two of them were standing. Jaxon knew he probably could finish off at least three of Gus' pizzas himself, he was so hungry, but he felt the urge to share with Shane. He sipped his beer as he watched Shane contemplated his offer.  
"Wouldn't want it to go to waste I guess," Shane grumbled. Jaxon watched as he picked up a slice. The dim light of the saloon was glowing over him as he took a bite. He sighed into the pizza like it was the first slice he'd had in years, even though Jaxon saw him eat a piece just yesterday. The saloon lighting emphasized the harsh lines in Shane's face. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping, and something in his face reminded Jaxon of himself, from just a few weeks ago. He felt like a different person now. He still had his days but things were better now. The chatter of the saloon had died down and now it was only them, Pam, and Gus. Jaxon suddenly realized how close they were standing now, and the whole thing felt... weirdly intimate.  
"The fuck are you looking at? Aren't you gonna eat your own pizza? Or am I gonna have to finish off the whole thing while you watch?" Jaxon realized Shane was already on his third slice and he'd been staring for awkwardly long. Jaxon looked down and took his own slice and finished his beer in silence. He never liked the taste of beer, but he always felt weird going into a bar and not drinking one. He must have scrunched his nose reflexively when he drank it because Shane clearly noticed.  
"If you don't like it, why do you drink it every night." He said bluntly.  
"I dunno. It's a social thing I guess." Jaxon half-smiled. Shane scoffed.  
"Isn't everything with you?" Shane muttered, and Jaxon didn't think he was supposed to hear. The pizza was gone now, but he didn't feel like leaving.  
"Want another?" Jaxon gestured at Shane's beer.  
"If I did I'd get it myself." Shane glared. Jaxon sighed. He felt like this was a lost cause, but he just couldn't give up this easily. He set his empty beer glass on the pizza tray and bid Gus farewell. He thought about Shane's eyes the whole way home. 


	5. Flower Dance

Spring was coming to an end, and the flower dance was today. Jaxon watered his crops faster than usual and was pacing around his farm, waiting for it to start. He always loved school dances, but now that he was older they made him feel a bit anxious. Even if he was a bit nervous, he was excited to see his friends and attend his first festival (He missed the egg festival.. he planted too many crops and got overwhelmed). He had started to make good friends with Linus, and he loved hanging out with Emily. He also couldn't wait to give Evelyn a tulip he'd pressed with the technique she had shown him, he hoped she'd be impressed by him, and knew tulips were her favorite. He walked down the large hill to the festival entrance and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. When the festival started, he stopped at the stand Pierre was running and bought a daffodil to put in his hair. He made his way around, talking to everyone he saw, and feeling a little underdressed when he saw the girls' dresses and the boys' suits. Evelyn loved her flower and George just huffed at him about it, but Jaxon could feel he was warming up to him. He cut their conversation short when he saw the snack table- and who was standing next to it. He trotted over, waving wildly at the scowling man. 

"Hey, Shane!"  
"I'm not your friend.", Shane glared. Ouch. Jaxon scrunched up his nose.  
"That sauce any good?", He tried to deflect.  
"Oh yeah. Real spicy." Shane said sarcastically and crunched on another chip. This was the first time Jaxon saw Shane outside of the saloon, and eating something other than greasy saloon pizza. In the light of day, Jaxon saw a lot that he hadn't noticed before. His green gridball jersey poked through the rips in his stained Joja Mart sweatshirt. His stubble had grown out since Jaxon had last seen him, and his eyes still looked just as tired. Shane shoved another chip in his maw like it was the last thing he'd ever eat. It appeared that Shane always gobbled down food like he hadn't eaten in weeks and he'd never eat again. It was strange to see Shane in such a wide-open place and not shoved in a corner of a dimly lit bar. He shifted uncomfortably  
"So.. do you dance at these sort of things?" Jaxon tried to make friendly conversation. Shane looked up from a soon-to-be-gobbled chip and stared at the flower in Jaxon's hair.  
"No." Shane said bluntly. Jaxon figured, but he felt weirdly disappointed. He suddenly felt the urge to ask him to dance.  
"Would you? If someone asked I mean." Jaxon put on his friendliest smile. If Shane rejected him he could at least play it off like it was a friendly question- No. No, It _was_ just a friendly question. "...No" Shane eyed him suspiciously. "I do. Dance, I mean. I guess I don't really know anyone well enough yet to ask. Maybe next year!" Jaxon said peppily. He tried to hide his disappointment. He didn't know why he wanted to dance with Shane so bad. It's not like Shane was ever friendly with him. It would be nice to see him enjoy himself for once, though. He always had his eyebrows furrowed and Jaxon thought that maybe if he tried hard enough, said the right things, he could see him relax. Lost in thought, he absent-mindedly shoved a chip dipped in sauce in his mouth and immediately coughed. "Holy shit, that's spicy!" Jaxon's eyes started to water and Jodie glared at him for swearing near the kids. Shane let out a sharp, hard laugh, the first laugh of his Jaxon had heard. Marnie immediately whipped her head over, shocked. "I told you they were hot!" Shane quietly laughed at Jaxon's curse and shoved another chip in his mouth. Jaxon's eyes were wide as he realized he'd shove as many spicy chips in his mouth as it took to get him to laugh again. Marnie was still staring. Jaxon stayed in place, still staring at Shane in bewilderment, as the music started and he tuned his attention, watching as everyone couple off and started to dance. He longed to be a part of the festival. He sighed and looked back at Shane, who was watching the dancers with an intense glare. Jaxon wanted to eat another chip in hopes that Shane would laugh again, but before he could make another scene, Shane leaned over and whispered, "Like the flower by the way", then coughed awkwardly. Jaxon grinned and the music faded. Maybe his friendship quest wasn't a lost cause. 


	6. Down by the Lake

It was the first day of summer, and Jaxon was standing in Pierre's store, deciding which crops to purchase. He looked over the new selection of summer seeds, picking up bags, and calculating how much he should buy. After closely inspecting the blueberry seeds, and gasping at the price, he picked up a bag of hot peppers. Shane's favorite. He squeezed his eyes shut, running his fingers over the burlap sack. Ever since the flower dance, Jaxon couldn't get him out of his mind. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand what was so different from Shane than the other townspeople, but he desperately wanted to befriend him. Maybe because Shane was the only person in town reluctant to accept his offers of friendship. He had even befriended Hailey and George at this point. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pictured Shane from the dance, staring up at the flower in his hair after watching the dancers. He pictured him in the light of day, outside of the stuffy saloon. The natural light illuminating his messy hair hair and drawing attention to his scruffy face. He bought the peppers.

The hot peppers were finally ready. He put every last one of them in a large wicker basket, along with a slip of paper saying, "Shane- Finally got those peppers for you! Hope they're as spicy as the dip from the dance.", and placed a checkered red cloth on top. He was going to drop them off on Shane's porch late at night to surprise him. Jaxon grinned as he imagined Shane picking up the basket with excitement, and how he would smile all day as he stocked the Joja Mart shelves. He would rush to Jaxon's farm after work and- Jaxon's imagination was cut short when his new dog, Snappy, jumped up onto him for pets, reminding him of all the work he still had work to do. Jaxon immediately got down to business, watering the rest of his crops and gathering resources for the chicken coop he was saving for. Later in the day, as he was clearing stone and chopping down trees, he realized that farm work had become more natural to him than breathing. His axe formed perfectly to his hands and swinging it just felt right. He smiled at how much he had changed, even in the short season and a half he'd been in Pelican Town. His muscles were becoming more defined, he smiled more often, and, even though he was getting less sleep, the bags under his eyes were lifting. When he finally deemed it late enough, he grabbed the basket of peppers and started his walk down the farm to Marnie's. As soon as he made it past his fences to Cindersnap Forest, he saw Shane sitting on the lake's dock.  
"Too late to turn back now," Jaxon thought. He made his way slowly to the end of the dock and took in the sight. Shane's back was facing him and he was illuminated by the moon's reflection on the water. He seemed to have taken his shoes off, and was dangling his feet into the lake. Jaxon cleared his throat so he didn't startle him.  
"Can I join you?" Jaxon asked softly.  
"Can I stop you?" Shane grumbled. Jaxon laughed, a good hearty laugh. Probably not. He slid off his clunky boots and joined Shane, dangling his feet in the water. It was ice cold, but he braved through it.  
"Up late, huh?" Shane asked. Jaxon nodded and motioned to his basket.  
"I was delivering a gift." Jaxon smiled at Shane. The moonlight did him good. The soft white light lessened the shadows and he looked softer... almost blurrier.  
"Aren't you always?" Shane glared. Jaxon smiled and pushed the basket towards him.  
"A gift for you." Shane, surprised, pulled back the small cloth Jaxon had draped over the peppers to see what was inside. Shane's eyes went wide.  
"Oh wow, Jaxon. How did you know this was my favorite?"  
"You told me the first time we met." Jaxon kicked his feet, splashing a bit, mostly to keep them from going numb. They sat in silence for a moment. Jaxon gazed over the lake and couldn't believe how beautiful Cindersnap Forest was, and that he didn't realize it sooner. The lake stretched wide over the forest and he could make out the shapes of the trees for miles. He could see the old house on the far side of the lake and it looked even more mysterious in the dark. The stars from the clear summer sky reflected off the water and lit up the lake. He realized he should come out here in the dark more often.  
"I know you don't like them, but here, have a cold one." Shane handed him a beer can. He accepted it, but didn't open it.  
"Buh... life" Shane sighed. Jaxon silently agreed. As much as he was enjoying farming, his joints ached and begged for a rest, especially after the clearing he did today. He decided to crack open the beer and take a sip, to unwind a bit. It was silent for another moment and Jaxon realized Shane was tipsy.  
"You ever feel like no matter what you do you're gonna fail? Like you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep you can't even see the light of day?" as he said it, Shane looked into Jaxon's eyes for the first time since they'd met. They were watery and red. Jaxon did know how that felt. All too well. He still felt it, every single day. He nodded, encouraging Shane to go on.  
"I just feel like no matter how hard I try, I'm not strong enough to climb out of that hole." Jaxon nodded again. He had struggled to put it into words at the time, but that was exactly how he felt.  
"When I worked for Joja, before I moved on the farm, I felt the same way. Like I was doing the same pointless task over and over, digging myself deeper and deeper until there was nothing left of me. I still feel it, sometimes. The monotony of farm life can... creep up on you." Shane rose his eyebrows,  
"I didn't know you worked for Joja."  
"Yeah. I quit after I found out my grandfather left me the farm. I worked in marketing."  
"In one of those factories with nothing but cubicles and cameras? I've heard of those. That must have been tough." Shane looked back at his beer, almost guiltily.  
"It was, but after I came here and started farming? I feel like a different person now." Jaxon put a hand on Shane's shoulder. "It gets better. Not perfect, not gone, but... Whatever you're going through, whatever is bringing you down? You're stronger than it." Shane nodded and took another sip. They sat in silence for a long while now. Jaxon sighed and drank the rest of his beer in one big gulp.  
"Fast drinker, huh? Man after my own heart." Shane chuckled and stood up, "Just don't make a habit out of it". Jaxon nodded as Shane walked back to Marnie's Ranch. He kicked his feet in the water for a while, willing them to warm up. He fell asleep, right there on the dock, under the stars that night. 


End file.
